This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The CUTIE study is an ancillary study to the currently on-going, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled, multi-center, NIH/NIDDK-sponsored RIVUR study ("Randomized Intervention for Children with Vesicoureteral Reflux", CNMC IRB# 3972). The CUTIE study enrolls children with febrile/symptomatic urinary tract infection and absence of vesicoureteral reflux (VUR). The CUTIE participants will be monitored for a 2 year period and will be compared to the RIVUR study placebo group to evaluate the development of renal scarring and recurrent UTIs. Blood and urine specimen collection, processing, and packaging services were requested from the CNMC Pediatric GCRC for this clinical research study being conducted by the CNMC Division of Urology.